Carmella
Appearance Carmella has long silky black onyx hair, and chestnut brown eyes. She normally wears her hair in some type of ponytail or when she's lazy, she keeps it down. She has light brown skin (like Layla/flower) and fuller lips (similar to layla) She likes to wear casual style clothes. Like jeans, t-shirts, and a beanie. She prefers high-top sneakers to flats or heels. She likes to where cool colors – like blues, purples, or relating colors. She likes Denim too. Magic Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Flyrix = Personality Carmella has a great sense of humor and uses sarcasm a lot. She likes to laugh and have a great time. She enjoys talking and hanging out with her friends. When she wants to do something, she has determination and never gives up without a fight. She is strong willed. She tends to keep all of her problems inside, rather than talking it out and she eventually gets over them. Around new people, Carmella tries her best to make the best first impression possible. Adapting to new things can be a challenge to her, but she eventually gets use to it (example: her princess change). Her motto is "If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question!". She's very practical. She doesn't take any BS from anybody and can be very defensive at times. History Carmella was born on the 4th Moon of Saphira. Saphira is a world of all snow, ice, and water. Carmella's power comes from a ice crystal she was given when she was only a baby, which gives her power of snow. She possessed the essence and power of the crystal and it was absorbed in her body. Carmella is a snow princess but it did not start out that way. Carmella is not a princess by birth, and is not of Royal Blood. The last king of her moon fell before the new air to the throne was born, so Carmella's father was appointed as next in line for the throne. Carmella's father was simply a loyal adviser for the King and Queen so he was chosen to become king when the first was gone. Carmella's family was instantly turned to royalty. Carmella and her brother and sister had to adjust to the sudden change of treatment. Carmella had an older brother,a younger sister, and another younger brother. Her brother and sister seemed to instantly adapt to the change in status. Her older brother Jay, loved that he became instantly popular and really enjoyed the attention. Being the "Prince" came easily to him. Carmella's younger sister, Morgan, adjusted slower, but she got use to the idea and loved the title of "Princess". Carmella however, did not at all like the change. She was not at all into poofy dresses and tiaras. It took her a long time to adjust, but she still refused to put on a dress, her princess designers pick out for her. She chose her own formal clothes for events. The youngest brother Raiyu was only 2 so he of course didn't have his own opinion. Carmella was 16 when she became royalty. Jay was 19 and Morgan was 11. Then, Pollaris was attacked by a dark ruler named Vladimir and he brought darkness. His monsters ran the streets and threatened to take over with his army. He said he would leave the realm alone if he took Carmella as a peace bargain. Carmella's parents refused but Carmella insisted. She knew that the only way to protect her family from harm and spare her world was to go with the Wizard. So, Carmella was banished to the Mystic Lake, a magical lake in the Land of Peridot, which flight was charmed away, so she had no way of escaping. The dark wizard however, did not keep his promise to leave Pollaris alone. His army seized the moon and Carmella's family became prisoners. Pollaris was falling apart. Not only did the Wizard take over the Pollaris, his goal was the other moons as well and even the homeland of Saphira. Carmella did not keep her promise either. She intended to escape one way or another, and she did. She escaped by using all her might and power to create portals that took her only short distances and then ended up on an island away from the Mystic Lake. She feared that if she returned home to Saphira, her realm would be destroyed because she hadn't kept her word. She began to live in exile. Like a fugitive. Wondering around the Land of Peridot not knowing where to go or who to go to exactly. Scared, hungry, and lonely, Carmella began to get ill while wandering. She was desperate for food and it was killing her. A mysterious gypsy appeared out of one of the oak trees nearby. Carmella was lying on the ground nearly about to pass out from the hunger. As her eye sight blurred when she passed out, she saw the woman come towards her and reach down. Carmella was too wiped out to do anything. She awoke in a cabin on a waterfall cliff. She was completely confused. She felt a lot better now. An empty bowl of soup sat beside her. The gypsy came out of the woods and into the cabin to speak with her about why she was traveling. Carmella was hesitant to share about what had happened on Pollaris but because of the overwhelming desperation, she explained it all. The gypsy didn't seem like a deceitful woman. It's almost as if she expected Carmella to be here. She offered to let Carmella stay there for a little while she recovered her strength again. Carmella was still exhausted though. Then, the gypsy simply told her one word. "Alfea". Then she left the cabin and disappeared in the woods. Carmella ran behind to see what she meant (she had never heard of Alfea before). She ran and ran but the gypsy had vanished. She made her way back to the cabin to get some last minute fruits as she was soon to return to her traveling. On the table was a piece of ripped up paper. It was a map. on the top of the map, it read Magix. Carmella has never seen this map before and she had no idea what Magix was. Nevertheless, she didn't have any other choice. But how was she to get off of Peridot? Wander aimlessly through the forest, Carmella stayed within the trees afraid that Vladimir's minions/monsters were searching for her because technically, Carmella was an escaped prisoner. Then,a winged white bear emerged from the gleam of the forest trees. He wasn't hostile and he just walked calmly over to the girl. Carmella just stood there motionless. The animal the turned around and looked back as if motioning Carmella to get on it's back. Not having any other options, Carmella did so and held the map tightly in her fist. The bear took off soaring the the winds of Peridot. Carmella had no clue where it was taking her. They landed on a mountainside next to a cave. Carmella turned around and the bear had suddenly vanished into the wind. She walked into the cave thinking that the bear must have taken her there for a reason. She wandered in the cave and noticed shiny crystals scattered on the walls. She wandered and explored until she reached a stone arch. It was covering in crystals that formed the shape of symbols in a specific order. She then held up the map. On the very top of the map, she noticed the same symbols in the exact same order and next to them was a cave. This was the exact same cave she was in. She was under the impression that this must have been some kind of portal but the symbols seemed to be in some other language. Then she remembered the word that the gypsy had said. "Alfea". She closed her eyes and whispered "Alfea". Then, the symbols lit up and a portal was revealed in the arch. She ran through before the portal faded away. Gliding through the portal she still held the map in her fist. In a flash of vibrant light, she appeared in another forest-like area. Not knowing, she was now in Gloomy Wood Forest. She looked back at the map trying to find out where she was exactly. Wandering around she came to a city. Flying cars, and alot of interesting people. She hid because she was still insanely paranoid about Vladimir coming to find her because by now, he must know that she had escaped. The fruit was not filling at all because she was starving again. She looked at the map and found that she was in a place called Magix City. She then followed the map, walking through Magix and then back into the forest. By the time she was almost at her destination, she began to limp and her stomach still hurt from not eating anything. She then came to a pink and purple campus. It was Alfea. She made it. So, now lets sum this whole thing up. Basically, Carmella's realm was attacked by a dark wizard named Vladimir. Vladimir said he'd leave Saphira alone if he took Carmella in exchange for peace. Carmella was banished to the Mystic Lake in The Land of Peridot, but ended up escaping. She hasn't returned to Saphira since she was banished because of fear of her being caught and having her realm be destroyed. She hasn't seen any of her family since she left Saphira to go to the Mystic Lake (this includes her brothers and sister). She became a wandering fugitive. Thanks to a map, a gypsy, and a spirit bear, she made her way to Magix, and then to Alfea. She still doesn't know the whereabouts of her family. She didn't even know who was still alive or if her realm was in ruins but she knew it was best to stay away and never return. Trivia *Her creator was also known as "Carmella" on deviantart.Her username was CarmellaEnchanted. Category:Characters